Mai fidarsi di un mantello
by Megnove
Summary: Ancora una volta il mio collaboratore preferito mi ha suggerito uno spunto che poi ho sviluppato... spero di averlo fatto bene... L'unica cosa che non sono riuscita a fare è tenere a freno le battute senza padrone! Perdonatemi! PS. Con tutte le mie scuse a "Gli Incredibili"


**Mai Fidarsi di un Mantello** (1)

_–Dai! Racconta ancora! Qual è stata la vostra… battaglia più tremenda?  
–Sì, sì! La più tremenda!  
–La più tremenda? Mmm… mica facile scegliere… be', però potrei raccontarvi di quando un cattivo riuscì a scoprire il nostro VERO UNICO punto debole. Quella volta ce la vedemmo davvero brutta.  
–Sembra bello! Dai, dai!  
–Vogliamo questa!  
–Eh, eh… okay, ma promettete di non interrompere ogni minuto. E di non raccontare a NESSUNO degli altri che ve ne ho parlato. A suo tempo, decidemmo che dovesse restare segreta… è troppo imbarazzante. Se quella volta non fosse intervenuta la buona sorte… diciamo che né voi né io saremmo qui oggi._

Eravamo stati invitati tutti a cena da un ricco magnate della scienza, tale sedicente dottor Rowan, nel suo castello. Diceva di aver sentito parlare di noi e di avere un gran desiderio di conoscerci, oltre a un'interessante proposta da farci. Ora, a parte QUALCUNO che si vedeva già scritturato per la pubblicità di un nuovo dentifricio superchimico, lo sapevamo benissimo che è sempre così che cominciano i film tragici e si finisce in trappola (quante volte ci era capitato?), perciò accettammo l'invito ma con tutte le precauzioni possibili. La sera del banchetto ognuno era sul chi vive e non smettevamo di guardarci intorno in cerca di microspie, passaggi segreti o armature animate. Già, era proprio un castello di quel tipo… con le pareti di pietra a vista e i lampadari giganti. Un classico, vero? Chissà perché tanti magnati della scienza o consimili sentono il bisogno di comprarsi una casa così? Sarà una moda? Comunque non trovammo nulla fuori dall'ordinario, quindi quando suonò la campanella per chiamarci a tavola ci eravamo un po' tutti rassicurati. Andammo a sederci a un lungo tavolo da cavalieri e dame, circondato da camerieri impettiti quanto le corazze ornamentali alle pareti.  
–Professore, che ci sa dire del nostro anfitrione? Non capisco cosa possa volere da noi.  
–Eh? Ah, ben poco. Questa chiamata è misteriosa per me come per voi. Abbiamo lavorato insieme soltanto un anno o due all'inizio della mia carriera universitaria. Poi abbiamo perso i contatti. Non sapevo neanche che fine avesse fatto prima che ci contattasse così all'improvviso. A quanto pare sapeva tutto. Per questo vi ha chiesto di venire in uniforme stasera. Dice di aver seguito i miei risultati… a differenza di me coi suoi. Non so neanche in cosa si sia specializzato.  
–Questo è ancora più strano. Mi chiedo…  
Mentre lui _si chiedeva_, un pannello sul soffitto si aprì lasciando scendere una lastra su cui erano adagiati vassoi pieni di cibo, e bracci meccanici recanti bottiglie avvolte da tovaglioli che ci versarono diligentemente champagne tutto schiuma. Vi assicuro che la _supréme_ di pollo aveva il profumino più delizioso che avessi mai annusato in vita mia. Contemporaneamente, degli altoparlanti nascosti iniziarono a diffondere una musica superbamente eseguita. Decisamente quel posto sembrava antico ma era stato… restaurato. E in modo che non ce ne accorgessimo nemmeno noi. Restammo tutti sorpresi, alcuni spiacevolmente, ma altri in modo _molto_ piacevole.  
–Yum! Che abbondanza! A me!  
–Fermo, maleducato! Dobbiamo aspettare il padrone di casa! Non _farmi fare_ di nuovo brutte figure!  
Neanche a dirlo, senza farci troppo aspettare gli altoparlanti emisero una fanfara di trombe piuttosto pacchiana e sopra una scalinata un riflettore accesosi tempestivamente illuminò in un cono di luce il famoso dottore, che finalmente veniva ad unirsi a noi…

_–Portava il mantello? Il mantello?  
–Eh? Sì, un mantello anche piuttosto ampio, sopra un frac da cerimonia decisamente esagerato, che si avvolse intorno al corpo con un gesto molto teatrale del braccio… sapete, proprio il tipo che si immagina in questi casi. Però avevate promesso di non interrompere. Fatemi andare avanti o non racconto più._

Dunque si sedette a capotavola e ci fece cenno di cominciare pure a gradire le sue portate, cosa che ovviamente non ci facemmo ripetere. Qualcuno di noi azzardò qualche domanda sul motivo della convocazione, ma lo squisito ospite si schermì dicendo che avremmo parlato d'_affari_ tranquillamente alla fine della cena. In compenso fu un ottimo conversatore… mentre i suoi marchingegni ci portavano vivande sempre più squisite e ci riempivamo senza tanti complimenti (_alcuni_ a onor del vero s'ingozzarono senza ritegno fin quasi a scoppiare), ci intrattenne molto gradevolmente parlando del tempo, di politica, di letteratura e delle ultime scoperte scientifiche… era anche un ottimo conoscitore di musica e…

_–Ma questo è NOIOSOOOO! Quando si arriva alla battaglia? La battaglia!  
–Dai, lascia perdere i discorsi a tavola! Vieni al dunque!  
–Insomma, non avete proprio pazienza voi due, eh? E va bene, ma così vi perdete una gran scena d'apertura!_

…soprattutto ci teneva a far sapere al professore quanto avesse sempre seguito il suo lavoro negli anni con profonda ammirazione e simpatia professionale, e quanto avesse cercato di emularlo, arrivando purtroppo –parole sue– solo a risultati MEDIOCRI al confronto. Dalla faccia con cui lo disse, questa era una falsa modestia così palese che per poco non scoppiammo tutti a ridere. Ben presto però da ridere ci sarebbe stato pochino…  
Certo, ci eravamo _accorti_ che i bracci meccanici indugiavano un po' troppo dopo aver scaricato le portate sul tavolo, prima di risalire. Ci eravamo accorti che stavano trafficando dove non potevamo vedere. Ma non ci facemmo troppo caso finché a un tratto, proprio poco dopo il dolce, l'anfitrione scattò in piedi, avvolgendosi di nuovo nel mantello –ancora con delle bricioline di torta agli angoli della bocca– e scoppiò in un «BWAH–HAH–HAH–HAAAA» proprio da manuale. Scommetto che alla scuola dei cattivi doveva essere stato uno di quelli che portano la mela avvelenata al professore tutti i giorni. Il cocco della maestra, insomma.  
E dunque ci fa: –BWAH–HAH–HAH–HAAAA! Siete caduti così facilmente nella mia trappola! Non uscirete vivi di qui! Nessuno che mi abbia preceduto è mai riuscito a distruggervi… ma io lo farò e mi guadagnerò fama imperitura nell'organizzazione! Vi ho studiato a fondo e conosco il vostro PUNTO DEBOLE MORTALE!  
E ciò detto –POOOOOF!– svanisce nella classica nuvoletta di fumo prima che abbiamo il tempo di porgli le solite domande scontate tipo «Cosa?» «Sei un nostro nemico?» e «Quale punto debole?» che fanno perdere tanto tempo in questi casi. A dire il vero qualcuno non ci sarebbe riuscito perché aveva ancora l'ultimo boccone di torta in bocca. Per un tipo così attento all'etichetta dei criminali, era davvero una scortesia. Se è per questo non fu l'unica. Quando facemmo per balzare in piedi e inseguirlo o quantomeno metterci in guardia… _qualcosa_ ci impedì di farlo. Ci sentimmo tirare violentemente verso il basso e, colti alla sprovvista, ricademmo sulle nostre sedie. In quel momento l'enorme tavolo si ripiegò come un fazzoletto sparendo nel pavimento («Ehi! NON AVEVO ANCORA FINITO IL DESSERT!» udii gridare alla mia sinistra), svelando l'orrenda verità di ciò che ci era stato fatto…  
Quel tipo ci aveva… ehm… fatto _legare insieme_ l'estremità dei mantelli in un unico nodo attorcigliato al piede del tavolo.  
_«BWAH–HAH–HAH–HAAAA!»_ ci arriva di nuovo la sua voce dall'altoparlante. _«ECCO il punto debole di cui nessun mio predecessore si era mai accorto! Portate tutti quegli stupidi mantelli che possono impigliarsi facilmente in qualsiasi cosa! Questa stupida vanità sarà la vostra fine! Anche se adesso RIUSCISTE a liberarvi, in tutto questo castello sono disseminate trappole mortali… e quando sarete immobilizzati e inermi nelle mie mani, uccidervi sarà più facile che rubare le caramelle a un bambino! Divertitevi, miei CARI nemici!»_  
–Che COSA?  
–Ehi! Io protesto! Non sono mantelli! Sono SCIARPE!  
–Rowan! Sei PAZZO?– esclamò il professore in un accesso di bile rivolto all'altoparlante.  
_«Oh, niente affatto, caro collega… è vero che ti ho sempre ammirato. E ti ho sempre INVIDIATO. Per quanto abbia studiato tutta la vita la cibernetica, non riuscirò mai a realizzare prototipi perfetti come i tuoi. Per questo devo distruggere loro e te, capisci. Altrimenti non dormirei bene la notte. Non avevo altra scelta che offrire i miei servigi ai vostri avversari. Non volermene, me l'ha consigliato il mio psichiatra. Se devi prendertela con qualcuno… prenditela con te stesso, perché il TUO genio è ciò che ha condannato a morte le tue creature!»_  
E la voce morì mentre l'unico occhio fisso dell'altoparlante rientrava in un pannello del muro.  
Il professore sembrava parecchio interdetto. –Be', in realtà io volevo dire… che è pazzo… se spera di immobilizzarvi in questo modo… e poi ha pensato che _io_ non ce l'ho il mantello?  
–Lasci perdere.– Con una scossa e un pochino di tempo ci eravamo liberati da soli quasi subito. Non era _neanche_ un nodo tanto stretto o complicato. –È evidente che quel tipo ha perso il contatto con la realtà. Il che non vuol dire che non sia pericoloso. Dovremmo uscire di qui appena possiamo.  
–Io ripeto che sono SCIARPE! E poi, da che pulpito! Il SUO mantello è largo almeno tre volte tanto!  
–Be', stiamo uniti. E vediamo di trovare la porta.  
Questo fu il nostro primo errore. Lo sottovalutammo. Sottovalutammo gravemente il nostro nemico. Ce ne saremmo pentiti presto…

_–Ma è successo DAVVERO?  
–Ci stai prendendo in giro.  
–Mi caschi il NASO se non è la pura verità. Dunque, volete sapere com'è andata a finire oppure no?  
–Uhmmmm…  
–E non fate battute!_

Così cominciammo a muoverci… tenendo il professore al centro per precauzione. Non potevamo sapere se davvero fossero state installate trappole in tutto il castello, ma pensavamo che anche in questo caso sarebbero state idiote come quella di poco prima. Comunque, la prudenza non è mai troppa. Perciò, avanzavamo con cautela.  
In qualche modo la disposizione dei corridoi sembrava essere _cambiata_ mentre eravamo a cena… ricordavamo bene la strada fatta per entrare ma non riuscivamo a uscire. Tutte le porte sembravano uguali e alla fine iniziammo a sospettare di tornare sempre nello stesso punto. Non era la PRIMA volta che ci trovavamo in una casa trasformabile, ma dopo un po' certi trucchetti iniziano VERAMENTE a starti sul cavolo… 'sti arcinemici non potrebbero inventarsi qualcosa di nuovo per una volta, ti viene da chiedere?  
Quando ormai avevamo perso completamente il senso dell'orientamento…  
–Io legherei un filo al muro per segnare il punto di partenza.  
–Per me è colpa TUA che non distingui la destra dalla sinistra.  
–Volete stare zitti? Ho bisogno di concentrarmi!  
–Perlomeno finora non ci è ancora capitato niente di pericoloso… tu riesci a…  
–Ehmmm…  
–Cosa?  
–Temo di essermi IMPIGLIATA.  
Già… un chiodo sporgente del pavimento aveva sfacciatamente afferrato l'orlo del mantello della nostra damigella, trattenendola sul posto. E sembrava non volerla mollare nonostante gli strattoni. Anzi, la situazione peggiorava. A un certo punto sembrò che un altro chiodo vicino a quello fosse spuntato dal nulla e avesse volenterosamente deciso di dare una mano al suo consimile per impicciarla ancor più. Decidemmo tutti di farla vedere a quei due pappagalli scortesi. Ci buttammo a gara a liberarla…

_–Ma c'era il trucco, giusto?  
–Certo che c'era il trucco! Altrimenti starei qui a raccontarvelo? Proprio il primo (vi lascio immaginare chi) che cercò di districare quei cosi o di svellerli dal pavimento dovette accorgersi di essersi messo in una situazione molto poco piacevole…_

…infatti l'eroico cavaliere si era ritrovato a sua volta col mantello impigliato in tre punti in altrettanti chiodi che prima non c'erano, senza riuscire a snodare quello di lei dai due di prima. E non poteva rialzarsi.  
Era una fantastica occasione per prenderlo in giro, ma purtroppo non avemmo molto tempo a disposizione. Come pensavamo non era solo questione d'imbranataggine o di distrazione… quei maledetti affari spuntavano _davvero_ dal pavimento e dalle pareti reagendo alla nostra vicinanza. E una volta agganciatisi non si staccavano più. Era come se fossero SALDATI al tessuto. Entro cinque minuti sembravamo tutti un gruppo di fessi che giocano a Twister davanti alla tv. Eravamo talmente aggrovigliati che non sapevamo più neanche di chi fosse quel braccio o quella gamba nel terribile nodo siamese umantecnologico. E –inutile dirlo– stavamo cominciando a innervosirci.  
–EHI! Chi mi ha toccato il sedere?  
–Qualcuno tolga il gomito dal mio fegato, grazie!  
–Scusi tanto, professore… ma ci potrebbe dire perché TUTTI i suoi ex colleghi vogliono SEMPRE farci la pelle?  
–Cosa vorresti insinuare?  
–Io? NIEEEENTE!– Il bombarolo era piuttosto in versione crisi di nervi. –Ma ha notato che OGNI VOLTA che un suo vecchio amico c'invita a cena finiamo SEMPRE in una situazione come questa? Perché dobbiamo rimetterci noi solo perché lei si è tolto lo sfizio di lavorare con TUTTI i maniaci psicopatici del settore?  
–Io NON…  
–Be', in effetti se non fosse così magari noi non ci saremmo neanche conosciuti…  
–Chiudi il becco, pelato!  
–Chiudete il becco tutti! Così non facciamo che imbrogliarci ancora di più!  
–Aspettate… credo di sentire un rumore… oh, no.  
–Che succede?  
–Non vi sembra che le pareti si stiano AVVICINANDO?  
Incredibile come certe frasi abbiano il potere di calamitare l'attenzione della gente. Incredibile anche come si possa incrementare tanto l'attività una volta calamitata. Senza nessun risultato apprezzabile, del resto. Se prima sembravamo un ammasso di giocatori di Twister, adesso davamo più l'idea di un mucchio di formiche appiccicate a una trappola di vischio allo zucchero. In effetti immagino che se avessimo visto la cosa da fuori l'avremmo trovata piuttosto ridicola. Peccato che eravamo _dentro_. E con ben poca voglia di ridere.  
–Ma perché… perché… _perché_ non vengono via?  
–Credo che ci siano delle calamite elettroniche all'interno… attirano la speciale fibra metallica flessibile e super resistente incorporata nelle uniformi. Per staccarli ci vorrebbe una forza superiore alla vostra, temo.  
–Ma non è giusto! Almeno i _mantelli_ si sarebbero dovuti _strappare_ ormai!  
–Ehm… fibra metallica flessibile e super resistente, hai presente?  
–Lei non ha proprio niente da fare nel tempo libero, _vero_ Prof?  
–Vi ho già detto quanto _odio_ la tecnologia?  
–Ommamma! Si avvicinano sempre di più! NONVOGLIOMORIREEEEE!  
–Perlomeno non hanno spuntoni acuminati…  
–Piantala di fare il filosofo ottimista e TIRA!  
–Dov'è quel microbo di un poppante quando _serve_?  
–Pisolino pomeridiano credo…  
–IO con voi in giro non ci vado più.  
–Mi sa che tra poco non andremo più da NESSUNA PARTE…  
–Oh, basta! Adesso mi sono _scocciato_!– FLASH!  
Detto fatto. Avevamo appena sentito il biondino emettere quel ruggito che eravamo fuori di lì dritti in piedi e in bell'ordine e i muri schiaccianti erano stati sfondati piuttosto _rabbiosamente_. Sembrava che nessuno avesse un graffio… l'unica cosa era che a tutti pendevano dei cosini tintinnanti in fondo al mantello che nemmeno ora volevano venir via. In effetti… era una cosa talmente stupida che era imbarazzante non averci pensato… se non si potevano staccare i chiodi dalla stoffa, li si poteva staccare dal pavimento, giusto?  
–Quelle pareti erano sottili come carta velina. Anche se ci avessero colpito credo si sarebbero rotte prima loro. Comunque inizio _davvero_ ad averne abbastanza.  
–Ma _come_ hai fatto a liberare il _tuo_ di mantello, scusa?  
–Me lo sono _slegato_.– Così dicendo andava a recuperarlo.  
Ci guardammo tutti tra noi piuttosto vergognosi.  
–Ehm…– D'improvviso in mezzo al gruppo ci fu Peter Falk con l'impermeabile che si strofinava il mento. –Mica visto il mio uovo?  
Se non l'avete capita meglio per voi. Noi la capimmo. Purtroppo.

Bene, vorrei potervi dire che quella fu l'_ultima_ trappola assurda e figuraccia barbina della giornata… ma disgraziatamente non sarebbe vero. Rowan era stato assolutamente sincero riguardo il fatto che il castello ne era _disseminato_. E _tutte_ avevano a che fare coi mantelli. Prima di mezzanotte eravamo stati, nell'ordine: a) sul punto di essere fritti in una padella gigante, b) presi per la collottola da mani meccaniche sculacciatrici su molle, c) attaccati a una maxi ragnatela con tanto di ragno robot dalla faccia di donna (pure carina), d) presi in una giostra con cavallucci a 1.000 km/h che suonava _Pop goes the weasel_, ancora non ho capito perché, e) inseguiti da palle da bowling sghignazzanti vestite da pagliacci… eccetera eccetera eccetera. Il tutto accompagnato ogni volta dalla risataccia registrata del nostro carissimo padrone di casa. A un certo punto lo scorno e il senso del ridicolo furono superati dalla rabbia di sapere che lui era lì a guardarci divertendosi un mondo. Entro l'alba il nostro scopo non era più di uscire incolumi dal castello. Era di _trovarlo_ e dargli una _solenne legnata_.  
BAKKARADOOOOOM!  
Qualcuno era _giusto un pochino_ più nervoso degli altri.  
–ROWAN! Lo sappiamo che sei qui! Esci fuori, che ti faccio vedere DOVE ti ficco il TUO dannatissimo mantello con contorno di POLVERE DA SPARO!  
A questo punto parecchi di noi per non perdere tempo avevano già iniziato a rivolgere gli occhi alla pedana disposta oltre il fossato di quelle improbabili segrete/fognature/base da castello fantascientifico con tanto di bordini scintillanti alle pareti e robot decorativi sparsi in giro. Sembrava fatta APPOSTA. Ormai avevamo capito piuttosto bene che il bel tomo conosceva alla perfezione il vademecum del cattivo, e la SECONDA cosa che insegnano alla scuola dei tiranni dopo un bel «BWAH–HA–HA» è: compari sempre davanti ai tuoi nemici in un posto elevato e nel modo più teatrale che puoi.  
E infatti eccolo lì. A onor del vero restammo un po' delusi che stavolta non ci fosse stata la nuvoletta di fumo. L'armatura ultralucida nera a intarsi dorati però era decisamente nel personaggio. Forse un _tantino_ troppo spoglia di spalline e decorazioni per un vero signore del crimine, ma si vedeva la buona volontà.  
–Mi meraviglio che siate arrivati fin qui.– Anche le prime parole erano di prammatica. Credo che accennasse perfino un inchino. –Un'ulteriore prova della vostra efficienza. Avete la mia ammirazione. Peccato che naturalmente sarà tutto inutile.  
–Ah, tu dici? Perché non vieni giù e la risolviamo da UOMO a SERPENTE A SONAGLI, brutto…  
Lui sollevò cortesemente una mano. –Per favore, fatemi finire. Ho detto che sarà tutto inutile perché avevo PREVISTO che sareste potuti riuscire a trovare questo posto. Quindi è proprio qui che ho sistemato la trappola più letale. La mia ultima misura di difesa. Credo di poter dire che sia la vostra fine, signori. Siatene fieri.  
Il muro gli si spalancò alle spalle e una piattaforma trasportatrice si mosse lentamente in avanti con un gran fracasso, con sopra la VENTOLA più grande che avessimo mai visto. Cominciai a chiedermi se non fossimo per caso finiti in un telefilm di Batman. Non _poteva_ avere in mente quello che pensavo avesse in mente… oppure sì?  
–Whoa. Quella è la madre di tutti i ventilatori.  
–Potrebbe raffreddarti perfino i bollenti spiriti.  
–Rowan? Che ha intenzione di fare?  
–Oh, non è _chiaro_? Pensavo lo fosse. BWAH–HA–HA!– Ci avrei giurato. –Ecco il mio «Uragano 9000» brevettato, realizzato a costo di anni di studi e fatiche! All'inizio era per testare la resistenza degli aerei nelle gallerie del vento, ma con qualche modifica ho presto realizzato che poteva servire a scopi più INTERESSANTI. Stanotte finirete tutti triturati qui dentro, attirati dalla corrente d'aria che risucchierà i vostri mantelli… e poi i NFN DOVRANNO accettare la mia domanda d'assunzione!  
A questo punto qualcosa mi fece click nella testa. –No, un attimo, un attimo– interruppi, alzando il dito. –Vuoi forse dire che _non sei_ uno di loro? Hai _chiesto_ di entrare e ti hanno _respinto_?  
Rowan fece l'espressione scornata di un benefattore misconosciuto abbinata al broncetto di un bimbo sorpreso con le mani nella marmellata. –Quegli stupidi. Hanno detto molto gentilmente «Al momento non abbiamo posizioni adatte alle sue qualifiche»! E dire che mi ero tanto applicato ad imparare lo stile del perfetto malvagio… gli abiti giusti, il modo di parlare, la base segreta e i lacché meccanici! Non è mica FACILE tutta questa roba, cosa credono? Non hanno voluto riconoscere il mio GENIO, ecco cos'è! Tutta invidia! Ma quando avrò distrutto i loro arcinemici, dovranno per forza ricredersi!  
Restammo tutti in silenzio totale per un lungo minuto.  
–No, io non ci sto– esclamò quindi il granatiere scuotendo la testa e allargando le braccia, improvvisamente smontato. –Passi tutto, ma perché devono toccarci anche gli SCARTI dei nemici più sfigati? Questo è proprio sottovalutarci.  
–TACI!– urlò l'aspirante supercattivo frustrato rosso e gonfio come un popone. E allungò la mano verso il pulsante d'accensione del suo apparecchio.  
–Ma che, è matto? Non lo sa che…  
–Ssssh– fece il principino con aria perspicace, fermando il compagno troppo loquace con una mano. E poi, a voce più alta: –Ci pensi bene, dottor Rowan. È sicuro di volerlo fare? Non dimentica niente?  
Lui si fermò un attimo, interdetto. –Oh, già… se volete dire che il mio illustre collega qui presente non sarà risucchiato perché non indossa il mantello, ammetto che in precedenza me ne ero dimenticato. Ma dal momento che lui non ha poteri, potranno sistemarlo con comodo i miei robot dopo.  
–Ma non è questo che…– mormorò il professore, a voce bassissima, incredulo.  
–Non lo faccia, Rowan. È ancora in tempo. Mi ascolti. Per il suo bene.  
–Oh, ma che gentile. Ti preoccupi per me e vuoi redimermi? Avevo sentito dire cose del genere di voi. Peccato che io non abbia _alcuna intenzione_ di tornare indietro. Con quest'atto prendo DEFINITIVAMENTE la strada delle tenebre… e sarò ricordato nei secoli come il più grande genio del male mai vissuto! Addio per sempre! BWAH–HAH–HAH–HAAAA!  
E premette il bottone.  
All'inizio ci fu soltanto un lieve refolo di vento a malapena avvertibile. Poi aumentò rapidamente man mano che le gigantesche pale prendevano velocità. Tutto ciò che non era fissato a terra cominciò a vibrare e a sollevarsi. Ci afferrammo l'uno all'altro e ai mobili più pesanti per non essere trascinati.  
Poi…  
SKRAKRAKKAKRAKKADAKKKK!  
E silenzio.  
–Oh, be', io l'avevo avvertito.  
Il vento era cessato di colpo. Tutto nella segreta era tornato immobile. Il temibile «Uragano 9000» brevettato fumava fuso e contorto sulla sua pedana, gli ingranaggi inceppati dal corpo estraneo che aveva inaspettatamente risucchiato per PRIMO. Ovvero quello che aveva trovato più vicino a sé. Solo pezzi di mantello e d'armatura sbucavano qua e là tra una pala e l'altra. Neanche una goccia di sangue: l'amico doveva essere già intervenuto su se stesso. Bruttissima fine per chiunque, in ogni modo, soprattutto per un aspirante scienziato pazzo. Più pazzo che scienziato. I robot, che fin dall'inizio erano stati solo decorativi, restavano immobili testimoni dell'accaduto scintillando agli angoli della sala, ai raggi del primo sole nascente.  
–Credo proprio che sarà ricordato nei secoli. Come il più FESSO genio del male mai vissuto.  
–Poveraccio.  
–Stavo quasi cominciando ad abituarmi al suo BWAH–HA–HA.  
–Di qualità scadente, anche quell'aggeggio. Si inceppa alla prima vittima.  
–Be'… a parte tutto… avrebbe veramente dovuto pensarci. Probabilmente lui credeva che un buon mantello fosse indispensabile per essere un perfetto cattivo… ma grande com'era… sarebbe stato COMUNQUE attirato dentro prima di noi anche se ci fossimo trovati alla stessa distanza.  
–In fondo aveva ragione. È stupido portare un mantello.  
–Comunque questo conferma quello che dicevo io.  
–Cioè?  
–Non sono mantelli i nostri! Sono SCIARPE! Per questo ci siamo salvati, no?  
–Ma va' a recitare…– (in coro).  
–Va bene… vediamo di svegliare il piccolo bell'addormentato adesso e facciamoci tirare fuori di qui col teletrasporto. Credo che questa fosse l'ULTIMA trappola ma ora come ora non ho proprio voglia di rischiare ancora.  
–Giusto. E io propongo di cancellare per sempre questa serata dagli archivi delle nostre missioni ufficiali. E di non parlarne MAI PIÙ.  
–Approvato.

_–E così fu. Non ne parlammo più e nessuno ha mai riportato alla luce il ricordo di quell'avventura… fino ad ORA. Be', piaciuta?  
–Uhmmm…  
–Per me tu ti sei inventato tutto.  
–Cosa? È VERO! Chiedete a chi volete…  
–Ma dai! Un cattivo così scemo? E voi che cadete in trappola così facilmente?  
–Non ci credo neanche se…  
–Ehi, voi… è ora di merenda! Di cosa state discutendo con tanto calore?  
–Ecco, giusto tu! Diglielo che…  
–Oh, niente mamma… lo zio si è inventato una storia ASSURDA su uno scienziato pazzo e voi e…  
–Non è successo davvero! Giusto, mamma?  
–Su, su… lo sapete che lo zio inventa SEMPRE storie assurde per farvi divertire! Dovreste ringraziarlo! Adesso venite di là, ok? C'è la torta con la frutta!  
–VIVA la torta!  
–WEEEE!  
–Ma… ma… ma… non è giusto, ecco! Io a fare da babysitter a quelle due PESTI non ci vengo più!_

(1) Con tutte le mie scuse a «Gli Incredibili».


End file.
